


Sick as a cloud

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Nightmares, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Only Branch could get sick with a cold, in the summer, because of the rain. To his surprise Cloud guy takes care of him, leaving the two to learn a bit more about each other.





	Sick as a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I just watched a episode of the beat goes on, the episode Laugh Out Cloud. And I honestly really like the two of them interacting.

“Heh-chhh!”. 

Branch let out a miserable groan a hand scrubbing over his face, his breathing harsh as he could barely breathe through his nose. He could feel how scratchy his throat was, making it hard to even swallow. Although he kept his bunker warm, it felt unusually warm today. No, he was cold, no he was both. 

Branch broke out in a coughing fit a soft whimper escaping his mouth, he was trying to get some work in before bed. But it didn’t look like that was going to happen, although he did technically live in town. When he felt this sick he didn’t want to be near anybody, he was so used to being by himself. He didn’t want to bother anyone with his own needs, not to mention. When he got sick, he got really sick. He didn’t want to get the other Trolls ill. 

“Heh-chuu!”. Papers flew around the room landing onto the floor. 

Putting a hand to his head, Branch sniffled harshly before tiredly trudging to his bed. His feet dragging as he went. Climbing into the cold sheets Branch trembled uncontrollably his body curling into a ball. He hated being sick.

Hated being alone. 

Hated that he went this far as to push the rest of the Troll village away for so many years, that he didn’t know how to accept help. 

Poppy didn’t argue when Branch uncharacteristically said he’d be staying at his bunker tonight, she saw earlier just how drenched Branch got during the Cloud guy fiasco. All she did was give him a brief hug, before going back to meet up with the Snack pack. 

Another soft sneezed escaped the Trolls weak body, burying his head into the pillow he yawned heavily pulling the cover back around him. 

He was just about in a fevered haze sleep when gentle almost soft as a cloud like fingers, pressed against his heated forehead. Prompting Branch to lean into the touch. The fingers were cool, almost wet. Almost like..  
Branch’s eye’s bolted open coming face to face with none other than the reason he was sick himself, cloud guy. The Troll scooted back frantically startled letting out a yelp almost falling off the bed. 

Almost..

“Whoa, calm down there. Chiwawa”. Arms cradling Branch so he didn’t fall. “I come in peace”. 

“And you’re going to leave in pieces”. Branch snapped moving to get out of Cloud guy’s arms, his legs wobbling as he tried to regain his balance. 

“You are sick, Poppy was right. Your even grumpier then usual”. Cloud guy caught Branch before he could fall. Disposing him onto his bed. 

“Wait, Poppy sent you here? Why the heck would she..”. 

“Actually, I was already coming here. I just asked her how to deal with you when your sick”. 

Branch blinked in confusion as Cloud guy gently helped him under the covers, he eyed the Cloud wearily. He was acting off. The smirk almost cocky smirk was absent, instead Cloud guy almost looked concerned. 

“Why were you coming to see me?’. 

“It’s my fault you got sick in the first place, I took it to far. I just wanted you to relax and have fun more. I shouldn’t have tricked you like I did, sooooooo I figured. Since I’m the one whose fault it is that your sick. I should be the one to take care of you”. 

“Wow..Cloud guy…I don’t know what to say”. Branch rubbed the back of his neck. His body jerked forward letting out another sneeze. 

“That’s quite a nasty cold you got there”. Cloud guy’s voice was soft soothing. “Why don’t you get some sleep?, I’ll stick around and cloud down the fort so to speak”. Cloud guys’s lips quirked a small smile forming but still looking concerned at the same time. 

Watching Cloud guy for a brief moment he nodded before hunkering down into the blankets, and as he started to nod off. He felt the same cool finger run through his hair in a soothing manor. This time the Troll just hummed leaning into the touch. Before allowing himself to slip into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I know a weird comfort pairing, buttttttttt I loved the episode Laugh out Cloud, and I really like him in the series. I also think Cloud guy wanting Branch to be his best friend was a adorable. And that the Cloud actually genuinely cares for Branch as he’s helped him a couple times. 
> 
> More coming soon!


End file.
